Storm
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: While New York is being ravaged by a hurricane, Magnus and Alec and curled up and being romantic. Fluff central.


**_Hey lovelies, it's been a while! :)  
_**_**I haven't written Malec **__**in forever but I just got inspiration from the bitch of a storm on the East Coast :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

The wind whistled and the sky grew ever darker with ominous clouds as the streets of New York was emptied of its citizens, everyone indoors, staying safe from the hurricane. A few brave figures ventured into the tumultuous downpour, fighting against the icy wind and rain as they made their lonely way down the cities puddle-washed streets.

A figure neared his destination – a redbrick building that, despite its shabby appearance, housed New York's elite in its chic apartments. His black hair was plastered to his pale face, and he wore a heavy slate grey coat, sodden from the rain. He jogged the last few steps before making his way up the stoop, instinctively pressing the second buzzer from the top. He shivered as another gust brushed his skin, biting through to his bones, freezing him to his core. The low familiar buzz of the intercom somehow met his ears over the whistling winds, and he pushed his way through the door, shutting it safely behind him.  
Taking the stairs two by two, he made his way quickly to the fifth floor, ignoring the burning in his legs and inwardly cursing the old building for having no elevator. At last he reached his destination, winded and soaked to the bone. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door, painted a luscious forest-green, opened to reveal a tall, tan man with shining green eyes and a smirk on his lightly glossed lips. "Well hello Alec, my lovely," purred the man, taking the wet mans cold hands and pulling him in, closing the door to retain the heat. Alec basked in the warmth of the apartment as his boyfriend shed him of his sodden overcoat. "My, my Alexander, I thought you had a brain in that beautiful head of yours. There's a storm warning yet you still trek across the city to see me, I'm more than flattered," said Magnus softly with a twinkle in his feline eyes as he ushered Alec to the living room. The shorter male chuckled, "I didn't want to be away from you," and allowed himself to be stationed in front of the roaring fire that spread heat throughout the flat with its sparking blue and yellow flames. "Stay here, I'm fetching you dry clothes," whispered Magnus, placing a cheeky lick on the shell of his lovers ear. A shiver trickled down Alec's spine as if he was back out in the storm, as he watched Magnus walk away, swaying his leather clad hips.

As he waited, toasting himself on the flames, Alec noticed the dozens upon dozens of candles, big and small, scattered through the apartment, each of them with a different coloured flame. The penthouse was also seasonally decorated with autumnal tones of earthy reds, oranges and purples, intricately carved pumpkins here and there. It was completely and utterly romantic, and oh so Magnus. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his waist and his damp shirt was pulled off. "I think I'll leave you like this, much prettier topless,'' joked the warlock, lightly tracing the runes and scars that graced his boyfriends porcelin skin. Alec's face stained a light blush pink as he snatched the dry t-shirt playfully from Magnus. "Jeans next, hm?" breathed the warlock, undoing the Nephlim's belt before swiftly ridding Alec of the soaking garment. "Magnus, I can dress myself you know," complained the younger man, as he was dressed, reluctantly, by his boyfriend. Facing each other, they enveloped themselves in the others arms, resting their foreheads together, "You're adorable," teased Magnus, catching the others lips in a gentle kiss. Wrapped together in front of the blaze, the couple weren't fazed by the whistling wind and hailstones that relentlessly beat on the windows as the hurricane pummelled the city.

At some point they ended up on the couch, entangled together upon the soft red upholstery and plush multicoloured cushions in various fabrics and textures. Nuzzling into Alec's soft raven hair Magnus sighed contently, "I love this." Alec matched his deep blue eyes with Magnus' almond shaped green orbs, smiling. "I love _you_," he whispered, bringing their lips together once more. "Mmm," mumbled Magnus, prying their lips apart reluctantly, "want some cocoa?" Alec chuckled, "You stopped kissing me for some cocoa? Really?" pretending to take it personally. Magnus languidly stroked the boys face, "Oh hush," he smiled, pecking Alec's lips before sashaying to the kitchen, his leather pants now replaced with a pair of leggings patterned with on-trend crosses. Alec mentally noted that his boyfriends behind looked equally luscious in the skin-tight garment as in the discarded leather.  
Quick as a flash, the warlock re-entered the room carrying two steaming mugs topped with cream. Setting them down he said, "Enjoy the view as I left sweetheart?" winking seductively before laughing at Alec's cherry blush. "Cutie," he teased, handing him a mug before taking the other for himself and settling back down on the sofa. Taking a hearty gulp of the milky liquid, Alec got cream on his nose, causing Magnus to giggle and lick it off. Chatting and joking and teasing their way later into the night, the couple ignored the super storm outdoors until at once all power in the city was wiped out, leaving them in the warm glow of the fire and candles. "Oooh, romantic," purred Magnus, curling into Alec's side. "I'd almost forgot about the storm," muttered Alec, kissing Magnus' cheek softly and nuzzling into his neck. "Chairman Meow is probably scared, poor little baby. Let me check on him and I'll be right back," Magnus said, excusing himself and making his way down the dark corridor, calling out the kittens name. Alec settled himself down into the soft, plush cushions, a feeling of complete contentment coursing through his being.

All was quite and calm on the inside until a sudden crash of tumultuous thunder seceded by an almighty flash of lightning, echoed and lit up New York's dark, stormy skyline. Alec jumped, heart in his mouth. Regaining his composure, he settled himself back into the comfort neither hearing nor seeing Magnus creep up to behind the sofa. The warlock blew a soft, warm breath on the back of Alec's neck, making the young man yelp and jump from the couch. Magnus slid ungracefully down the wall, his hearty laugh echoing through the flat as Alec steadied himself, glaring at the other man. "You _ass_, Magnus Bane," he growled as Magnus struggled to breath. He left him cackling and whooping on the floorboards huffing on the sofa muttering curses under his breath. Eventually Magnus calmed down and took his seat beside Alec. "I'm sorry darling," he apologised, plastering on the puppy dog eyes and jutting out his bottom lip as Alec scowled, staring straight ahead. "I'm not talking to you," said Alec defiantly. Magnus poked him playfully, "I beg to differ love, you're talking to me right now." Alec said nothing. "Aaaaaalec," said Magnus in a singsong voice, "I'm sorry! I just want a cuddle! Please accept my apology." Alec glanced in his direction, "You're a complete douche Magnus." The older man latched onto his lover's side, "But you love me," he teased. "Obviously," muttered Alec, a smile tugging on his pale pink lips. "You literally can't stay mad at me, I love it," laughed Magnus. Alec said nothing to counter his statement as the slender man crawled into his lap. "I adore you," purred Magnus, wrapping his arms around the younger mans neck and capturing his lips and a languid kiss. Alec reciprocated the affectionate gesture, placing his hands on Magnus hips. Licking his way into Alec's mouth, Magnus tangled his hands in his lovers raven locks as Alec grip travelled to his ass, squeezing and kneading the voluptuous curve. Teeth clashed, tongues tangled and moans melded together as the two men moulded themselves to each other. "Mag-ah, Magnus, " groaned Alec as his boyfriend kissed his way down to his jaw before biting at the soft flesh of his neck, soothing licks tracing the silvery scars. "Yes Alexander?" asked the warlock, halting his minstartions to look at Alec with lust filled eyes. Alec answered with another hot kiss, scooping Magnus up and carrying him down the dark hallway, avoiding any obstacles from memory, before kicking the door open and throwing Magnus on the bed. Shutting the door, blocking out the storm and the rest of the world.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that! It's been a while, as I said. If you're in NYC or anywhere affected by the storm, stay safe *heart*  
****Leave me a review! I love your feedback!  
Thanks for reading, LOVE Amy xxx**_


End file.
